


Colour: Black

by siobhrag



Series: The Colours [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Second chances and startling discoveries.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: The Colours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882474
Kudos: 65





	Colour: Black

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Severus always considered his black clothing as a form of protection from the world. All the way throughout his life he carefully built his armour up, layer by layer, thinking it impenetrable. 

Until one day it wasn’t broken by the man whose name was the same as the colour Severus favoured for his garments. Sirius Black. Brought back from behind the veil the way he died - accidentally, Black came back a somewhat changed man. Or so everyone was saying. 

Severus preferred to keep thinking about the man the way he always thought about him - as an arrogant and pretentious prat. But Black surprised him. His personality indeed changed; being in between life and death would do that to a person. And Severus mellowed. 

Black was eager to mend the burnt bridges, and Severus couldn’t say ‘no’ to such an offer; not when he finally had the chance to have the man for himself, without his cohort of Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew; when he had the chance to say and do everything he wanted to do all those years back, but never dared to. 

On his own and almost twenty years later Black turned out to be a relatively decent human being. His volatile temper and straightforward approach to the matters of life didn’t change much, but underneath it all Severus found a sharp mind, refined personality, and to his own surprise, a lithe well-shaped body. When Black had no need to show off (and he rarely did nowadays), he was considerate and patient. 

And persistent. And that’s why Severus has been staring inside his wardrobe for the last fifteen minutes, desperately trying to choose something appropriate from the rows of black shirts, trousers and coats; something appropriate for the dinner party Black had invited him to. 

Normally, Severus wouldn’t waste his own time in such a stupid manner. The thing that was making him do so was a justified suspicion that by the end of the dinner party he would be naked, together with Black. It wasn’t that any of them really cared what the other was wearing, but Severus’ rudimentary vanity demanded he looked at least decent, if smart was out of his league. 

Ultimately, all Severus' efforts to look presentable were in vain. Sirius barely paid any attention to his clothes, so eager was he to reach what was under them. Though, he spent an unbelievable amount of time worshipping Severus’ sensible black boxers and everything they hid. Severus couldn’t say he minded a lot. 

If Black was so keen on Severus’ underwear, he had enough of plain boxers to keep the man’s interest for quite some time. And if this carnal interest would later morph into something else... Well, again, Severus wouldn’t mind a lot.


End file.
